


I kissed a girl (and realizations were made)

by Kyoshis_Fan



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Useless bisexual, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshis_Fan/pseuds/Kyoshis_Fan
Summary: “who was your first kiss?”Oh. “I uhm, I’ve never actually kissed someone” I can already feel my face heat up. Why is she looking at me like that?“Wait, you’ve never kissed anyone before?”Luz does Amity a favour, causing herself to realize something
Relationships: Amity Blight & Gus Porter, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Gus Porter, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	I kissed a girl (and realizations were made)

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot straight up jumped out of my head when i saw fanart on instagram. I wrote it as a joke originally but the people who (i made) read it think i should post it here so here ya go lol. note that the first part is Amity's pov and the 2nd part is Luz's.

“who was your first kiss?”

Oh. “I uhm, I’ve never actually kissed someone” I can already feel my face heat up. Why is she looking at me like that?

“Wait, you’ve never kissed anyone before?”

My face does its best impression of a tomato and I look down. Luz seems genuinely confused about it. “no...” I say.

“huh” she says, but leaves the matter alone.

A few days later, after our weekly Azura book club meeting she asks me about it again.

“is there anyone you’d like to kiss?”

How am I supposed to answer that?? Should I just reply with “ _Yeah, you”?_

I wish I had the courage to say it. To admit my feelings. But instead, I do my best to ignore the question and start packing my stuff.

Luz scoots closer.

I feel the urge to snarl at her, but I’m physically unable to be mad at Luz. She looks at me with big puppy eyes and I can tell she’s just trying to help, even though I’m not certain why she thinks the whole kissing thing is so important to me.

Okay, maybe it is a little important. Just a tiny bit. I may have totally probably definitely for sure fantasized about how kissing Luz would feel. But I lie because she can’t know that.

“look, Luz, I don’t really care about the whole kissing thing.”

Is what I was about to say. But she interrupts me before I can even open my mouth.

“I know!” she says. “I could kiss you and-“

I can hear her say more words but they don’t reach my brain. My knees feel weak so I sit down on the floor and I know my face is red.

I clear my throat.

“could you, maybe say that again?”

Luz also sits down on the floor.

“of course I can”

She repeats herself and oh _Titan. Luz thinks I’m embarrassed about never having kissed anyone._

I mean, I guess it could be true. I’ve always avoided the subject as well as I can, and I remember the twins teasing me about it. “Mittens is too good for everyone” or something similar.

And maybe I am just a little embarrassed about it. Even Boscha has been kissed before, no offense, but she’s really not the nicest person on the Isles. Though, I can’t say I wasn’t mean to just about everyone until Luz and I became friends.

My thoughts are interrupted by an enthusiastic “so, what do you think?”

I nod along, not wanting Luz to know that I zoned out.

“you wanna do it now?” she asks

“huh?” is all I can manage and Luz looks at me, with that confused expression that makes my heart melt.

“Kiss” she says, but quickly adds “You know you don’t need to, I’m not trying to force you into anything”

My voice isn’t working so I just nod, immediately asking myself _Why did I do that why did I say yes, titan help me, she’s gonna know I like her and she’ll stop being my friend and-_

My brain short circuits when she leans in closer, so close that our noses bump together, cups my cheek with one hand, and softly presses her lips against mine.

When she pulls away I could swear I see her blush a little bit but it’s probably just my imagination playing tricks on me.

Right?

~~~

When I lean in closer and cup Amity’s cheek I notice my heart racing. I try not to think about it but when our noses bump together I feel like almost choking. I also do my best to ignore that. I kiss her. She kisses back. My brain momentarily stops working and a realization dawns up on me.

_Oh._

In hindsight it was sort of obvious. The way I kept replaying our grom dance in my head should’ve been obvious. But, look on the bright side, I know it now and I need to do something about it.

Azura book club is always on Friday afternoons, and I try to find an opportunity to tell Willow and Gus about my newly made discovery (of which I’m certain only the discovery itself is new. The thing I discovered is _not._ ) but the opportunity doesn’t present itself until a week later.

I shove Willow and Gus into an empty classroom at school, close the door behind us and lean against it.

“guys, I need to tell you something important”

Gus shuts up about the human appreciation society and looks at me excitedly. “ooo what is it?”

“I like Amity”

Willow narrows her eyes at me. “did you really just come to that conclusion?”

I stare at her. “I mean, yeah, though technically I found out like a week ago when-” I stop abruptly. “Wait, you knew?? Why didn’t you say anything??”

Willow shrugs. “I thought you knew and just didn’t want to tell us.”

Gus looks back and forth between us.

“huh” I say, not sure how to continue. I did not expect them to know. “Did you know?” I ask Gus.

He nods a little. “It was sort of really obvious.”

“do you guys think _Amity_ knows?”

They look at each other and shake their heads in unison.

I feel relief washing over me, but it’s interrupted when Willow says “I think you should tell her how you feel.”

Gus nods in agreement.

I bury my face in my hands. “you really think she might like me back?”

“of course we do”

They give me reassuring pats on the back and I pull them into a hug.

I take a deep breath and close my Azura book. Amity looks at me.

“I, I need to tell you something” I feel super nervous but if there’s anything I know I’m good at, it’s pretending to be confident. “I like you, as in I have a crush on you”

Amity’s eyes widen. I can’t tell how much time passes but it feels like it could either be an hour or two seconds.

Amity says something and it sounds a lot like “I like you too” but I ask her to repeat it, just in case. Her cheeks redden but she says it louder this time and it unmistakably sounds like “I like you too”

I can’t believe my own ears. “you like me back?”

Amity nods and I jump up and pull her into a tight hug. She hugs me back, about equally as tight.

After a minute of hugging I let her go and put my hands on her shoulders.

“Amity” I begin, and my flair for the dramatic shines just a tiny bit through when I say “Amity Blight, will you be my girlfriend?”

She nods a yes and that little giggle I love so much that it gives me butterflies every time I hear it escapes her throat and I can’t help but hug her again.

I pull away from the hug and take her hands into mine. “can I kiss you, for real this time? As your girlfriend?”

She nods and it looks like she’s unable to say anything but I kiss her and she kisses me back and this is, quite possibly, the best day of my life so far.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, leave a kudo if you liked it (or not, ya know, your choice). Thanks for reading.


End file.
